fictional_warsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alien Race
The Alien Race/Aliens, the Frontiers or the Colonists were a vast alien empire which spanned across the universe and either colonised, or annexed planets and systems under their control. Their appearance also looks like the Prawns from District 9 and Gromflomites from Rick and Morty. History Dating back to known Earth year 1100 A.D. the Frontier began as simple colonists who sought to colonise uninhabited planets in their system. This would lead to the Frontier Empire, which was created in Earth year 1125 A.D. after over forty planets became apart of the empire, and the army of the Frontier. With their empire growing massively, the Frontier sent out small fleets of ships to other systems and galaxies to find new and uninhabited planets to help their massive empire grow into one that could strike both fear, and strength in the universe itself. This soon lead to the aliens become more vicious in nature as time went on, with them taking the Planet of Zue, which was a harmless and very peaceful planet which they waged a small war on until their defeat was made. By the year 1930, the Frontier Empire had over two-hundred planets within its hands, and was expanding everyday by the minute, searching for new life-forms and species to enslave and concur. Noticing this, other planets that hadn't been attacked, nor found by the Frontier decided to join in an organisation made by the creatures in 1937 called the Union of Intergalactic Species (UIS) which would be the Frontiers main source of power, and military alike. 2000s, and the Empire itself has spanned across many, many, many planets in the universe. With the UIS now becoming the second biggest power behind its creators, the Frontier, it began to research into more advanced technology such as laser-rifles, mother-ships and robotic combat suits, similar to the Titans from Titanfall. By the 2020s, the Frontier discovered the planet called Earth. A planet filled with water, soil, animals and most of all, humans. Studying the human beings with their technology, they saw the massive potential the human race could have be it enslaved by the Empire and the UIS. This would later result in a major conflict between the two known as the One Week War. The War In 202X the Aliens sent in seven to eight light-spaceships onto the Moon creating the FOB known as Moon Alpha I. From there the Frontier planned a simple, and quick invasion for Earth, whilst contacting the Zulu Fleet which was a couple of days to weeks away from them. Landing one-hundred soldiers in small pods, and shooting them down to Earth, the Frontier began to wage an invasion on the people of Earth. Resulting in the worlds countries fighting back to protect themselves and their planet too. At first the Frontier were losing the war, as countries such as the China, U.S. and Russia inflicted mass damage onto Frontier ground troops and pushed them back to the edge of Southern Continents. It wasn't until Day Four of the War that when Zulu Fleet arrived the Aliens managed to push back the human advancement in a matter of hours to days. With superior technology like their tanks, ships, robotic suits and standard-issue weapons it wasn't long until the entire war was flipped over in the Frontiers favour. On the Seventh Day of the War the last countries to surrender, America and Canada, the War had come to an end in a Frontier and UIS victory within seven-days of harsh and deadly conflict. Enslavement of Earth and the Revolution After winning the One Week War, the creatures enslaved the human race in the late 2020s as a result of their massive victory. This however didn't settle well with humans who hated the Frontier, causing the Human Resistance to be created in 203X and for an uprising known as the Revolution to take place in 2049.